


Amnesia

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Yearnings, What would Grandma do?, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Ellsworth doesn't have a crush on Carmella...right?He's got a lot of thinking to do.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/C Bingo Round 9: Cages
> 
> Written for Trope Bingo: Unrequited Pining
> 
> Written for DownwithWritersBlock July Prompt Set Day 12: Wake Up Call

If his grandmother were still alive, she would walk up to him, smack him in the back of the head and tell him point-blank _I didn’t raise you to be a damn fool._

On the other hand, Grandpa would take him by the hand, give him that ‘worried yet compassionate’ old man look and tell him point-blank _This might be the craziest thing I've ever heard but I did crazier shit when I was in love with Grandma._

James Ellsworth _wasn't_ in love- thank you very much. He just didn't want to see Carmella upset. An upset pretty woman seemed like such a tragedy. Red eyes weren't attractive. Snot _could_ damage vocal chords or affect breathing. It could also dry out your sinuses! It could be life altering! 

Really- James just wanted to be a good friend. 

_Who does Paige think she is? Aren't you afraid of heights?_

_Only when I think about it._

_That sounds so dangerous! A shark cage needs to count as cruel and unusual punishment. I should take this to Shane!_

_Mella, just concentrate on your match. I'm good, Babe._

_What if I can't beat her?_

_Take one percent of the faith I have in you and it'll be okay._

Now, he wonders how good of an idea it's become to follow her blindly. 

He despised heights. Just the thought of him being up that high's making him queasy. He needs to keep reminding himself that it's all worth it. 

As he sees it, it's all worth it to help her. 

He'd become the darling of the Indy Scene. _Everyone_ wanted him. The calls started coming from _everywhere_. 

Yet, one phone call from Carmella's 'representatives' and he threw it _all_ away. His girl needed him. 

It would be horrendous to abandon her in her time of need. 

_Jimmy, since when did you get stupid?_

_Excuse me, Mama?_

_Look at what you've managed to do, and yet, you're going back to her. That floozy calls and you run._

_Mama, she isn't a floozy. Don't be hateful._

The facts are simple. She's tried to do it on her own. Yet, when it comes to Asuka, Mella just needs that extra _something_. 

He happens to be that extra bit. 

Why did he _ever_ agree to this? This is definitely what his grandmother would call _a fool move_. 

She'd have driven to Pittsburgh in her Avocado Green Station Wagon, and beat him with her wooden spoon. 

A loud knock echoes through the room, ripping James out of his head. 

"James!" Carmella shrieks as he opens the door. "The thought of this match is giving me _hives_." She groans, pushing past him. "A champion _cannot_ have hives." She kicks the door shut, letting it slam. 

"Try..." He searches his brain for an answer. "Oatmeal?" He vaguely remembers Grandma doing that whenever one of them had chicken pox or poison ivy. Holding up a finger, he rifles through one of his bags. After a second, he hands her a few packets of plain instant oatmeal. 

" _Oatmeal_?" she scoffs, accepting the packets. After a second, her gaze softens. "Sorry. Nervous. Thank you." She holds her arms open, gesturing for him to hug her. 

He steps forward, accepting the hug. He inhales, her flowery body spray surrounding him. 

His heart rate speeds up. His palms grow cool and clammy. 

For one glorious second, all's right with the world. 

As they pull apart, she thanks him for the oatmeal and turns to leave. It startles him to realize _he doesn't want her to leave_. 

For all the chaos of their relationship, he's forced to admit the one thing he's tried desperately to deny. 

_James loves Carmella._

There's a time and a place for everything. This isn't it. 

He'll have plenty of time for that _after_ the match. 

-fin-


End file.
